Angels and Demons
by ShanaRooms0
Summary: (Mijn versie over de boeken serie van Lauren Kate. ) Lucinda worstelt met een verschrikkelijk verleden. Door een ongeluk die zij overleeft. Maar hoe gaat ze daarmee om? En wat heeft dit allemaal te betekenen voor haar toekomst?


Angels and Demons

Chapter 1 : Een nieuw begin.

Lucinda Price...een mooie naam voor een mooie meid. Maar een verschrikkelijk verleden. Dit wist ze alleen nog niet. Alleen een aantal nachtmerries hielden haar 's nachts wakker. En een verleden waar ze geen herinneringen van had. Alleen een vreselijk ongeval die zich een jaar geleden op haar vorige school had plaats gevonden.

Luce zat op internaat en ging alleen in het weekend naar huis. De school bevond zich op een redelijke afstand van haar huis in Georgia. Daardoor besliste Luce en haar ouders dat het beter was voor haar om op internaat te gaan. Ze verlangde elke keer naar het weekend. Omdat ze dan haar ouders terug zag. Ver weg van thuis zijn had haar nooit veel plezier gedaan. Ze had een goeie band met haar ouders en wou die zeker niet zien verwateren door de middelbare school waar ze nu op zat. Ook had ze veel vrienden op die school. Maar 1 sprong er toch bovenuit. Trevor. Haar beste vriend/ bijna vriendje. Ze wist niet goed wat ze het moest noemen. Die 2 trokken elke dag op met elkaar. Ze kende elkaar ook al sinds ze klein waren. Zaten samen in de lagere school en waren zo elkaar gevolgd tot op de middelbare school. Die avond hadden ze besloten om samen nog een avondwandeling te maken op de campus. Ze praatte over het weekend die naderde en welke plannen ze hadden of samen gingen maken.

Plots merkte Trevor een doordringende geur op. "Ruik je dat ook?" Vroeg Trevor aan Luce die de geur nog niet had opgemerkt. "Waarschijnlijk weer die jongens van het voetbal team." Luce zuchtte. Die gasten zaten elke avond na de lessen te roken in de toiletten aan het hoofdgebouw van de school. Het verbaasde haar dat niemand hun al had betrapt. "Nee ik denk dat het hier aan het branden is." Trevor liep het gebouw binnen. "Wacht!" Luce spoorde hem aan om niet alleen te gaan kijken. Ze had hier een slecht gevoel bij. Toch kon ze Trevor er niet van weerhouden om te gaan kijken. Haar bezorgdheid nam over en ze liep hem achterna. "Dit is veel te gevaarlijk! Kom, we keren terug en gaan hulp halen!" Riep Luce Trevor nog achterna. Toen ze in de gezamenlijke ruimte kwamen kwam er een dikke, donkere wolk op hun af. Dikke, stikkende rook waar Luce niets door kon zien. Erger nog ze voelde alsof ze elk moment het bewustzijn kon verliezen. Plots was ze Trevor kwijt. Ze riep zijn naam en zwaaide met haar armen om haar heen. "Trevor, waar ben je?!" Ze kuchte. Het werd haar zwart voor de ogen.

Het volgende dat ze wist was dat ze wakker werd in een ambulance buiten op de campus. Van Trevor geen spoor te bekennen. "Goed, je bent wakker." Hoorde ze iemand zeggen. Ze draaide zich met moeite om. Nog steeds duizelig van de rook. Er liepen overal mensen door elkaar. Ambulanciers, politie, brandweerlui en leerlingen die in shock keken hoe de linkervleugel van het gebouw afbrandde. Naast haar stond een ambulancier haar bloeddruk te meten. "Zo te zien zal je het prima stellen. Je had veel geluk hoor." Zei hij op een zachte toon. "Goed dat ze je op tijd hebben gevonden.." hij pauzeerde en zuchtte. Luce sloeg geen acht bij de woorden die de ambulancier sprak. Over het feit dat iemand haar had gevonden en naar buiten had gebracht. In veiligheid. Iemand had haar gered van de stikkende rook. Dat moest toch Trevor zijn geweest. Luce besefte alleen dat tussen de andere leerlingen die rond haar zaten Trevor nergens te zien was. Angst vulde haar gezicht. Met een hoopvolle blik keek ze de ambulancier aan. "Er was nog iemand bij me. Trevor. Hij liep voor me het lokaal binnen...is hij.." De ambulancier keek op zen lijst met namen van vermiste leerlingen. Met zijn wijsvinger liep hij de lijst af. Plots stopte hij. Zen gezicht vertrok. "Sorry.." Hij schudde zen hoofd. "Je vriend is nog steeds niet terug gevonden. Kans is.." Tranen vulde Luce haar ogen. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Een tijdje geleden stond hij nog naast haar. Liepen ze samen de campus over. Zaten ze nog hun plannen voor het weekend aan elkaar te vertellen...plots liep een brandweerman op de ambulancier en Luce af. "We hebben nog iemand gevonden..." Luce keek de brandweerman met hoop aan. "We konden niets meer doen, we kwamen te laat.." "NEEE!"

Luce sprong rechtop in haar bed. Haar gezicht vol zweet. Weer die zelfde nachtmerrie. Ze keek om haar heen. Toch leek het elke keer alsof het net gebeurd was. En het was ook echt gebeurd. Ook al was het een droom. Het was ook een pijnlijke herinnering aan haar verleden. Een afschuwelijk moment die Luce nooit zou vergeten. Waarom hem en niet zij? Waarom kon ze hem niet redden? Waarom was ze niet sterk genoeg? En hoe kwam het dat zij op tijd buiten raakte en hij niet? Ze begreep er niets van. En al dat denken zorgde er alleen maar voor dat haar hoofd nog meer tolde.

Iets later werd er op de deur geklopt. De deur ging voorzichtig open en het hoofd van Luce haar moeder kwam tevoorschijn. "Gaat het liefje? Ik hoorde je roepen tot op de gang." De tranen rolde langs Luce haar wangen. "Elke keer denk ik dat hij naast me zal staan als ik wakker word, maar hij is weg mama. Ik ben hem kwijt!" De moeder van Luce ging op de rand van haar bed zitten. "Luce toch. Dit kan zo niet meer verder. Het is nu al een maand dat ik je elke ochtend zo zie..misschien moeten we toch nog eens met iemand praten?" Het was niet slecht bedoeld. Haar moeder wou alleen het beste voor haar. Maar toch... Als je hulp nodig had werd je gezien als een freak. Toch? Iemand die het gewone leven niet aankon. Ze was al eens naar een psychiater geweest. Hij raadde haar aan om een nieuwe start te nemen. Van school te veranderen. Nieuwe mensen leren kennen...voor haar kwam het meer over als iedereen vergeten en doen alsof je neus bloede. Nochtans stonden haar ouders compleet achter zijn idee.

"Ik had gisteren meneer Cole aan de lijn. Van Zwaard en Kruis. Een hele lieve man. Hij zei dat er een plaats was vrij gekomen op de school, moest je interesse hebben.." Luce had haar bedenkingen bij deze openstaande plaats. Plots een plaats vrij? Dus iemand had zich van kant gemaakt en nu mocht zij in zijn/haar kamer slapen? Ze had al van die school gehoord. Een plaats voor probleem jongeren. Waar iemand terecht kon als die niet meer handelbaar was thuis of op een andere school. Was zij dan zo? Ze was toch niet gestoord? Alleen depressief. En ze had dat recht. Haar beste vriend was een maand geleden overleden. "Ik weet niet of ik daar thuis hoor moeder." Zei ze zacht. Hopend dat haar ouders gingen inzien dat dit niets voor haar was. "We kunnen gewoon eens langs gaan en dan kan je nog kiezen, hé?" Haar moeder bleef aandringen. Ze wilde alleen het beste voor haar. Zo ging het ook niet verder. Ze wilde alleen maar gelukkig zijn..met Trevor..maar dat ging nu ook niet meer. Misschien was een nieuwe start ook zo slecht nog niet..."Oke, ik zal met jullie meegaan.."


End file.
